Plump
by zoey9090901
Summary: The struggles of a young girl named sakura through adolescence. Please read better than it sounds.Rated T just in case. Vote now for who sakura should end up with AU.


A/N:Hi Guys this is zoey again with my second story I know the first one didn't hit off with a great start but this might be an improvement I promise :) DISCLAIMER: naruto most obviously does not belong to me because I'm dumb as a shoe

Chapter One

This is the story of a drop-dead gorgeous girl called Sakura, who has long blond hair and a figure to die for. Skinny as a rake, thin as a pin, with long lucsious legs right up to her bum.

_I Wish!_

It is my sister Ino who has long lucsious legs and a figure to die for. I am Sakura, and I am Plump. Dad, trying to make me feel better, says that I am cuddly. Some people (trying to make me feel worse) say that I am FAT. I am not FAT! But I did go through a phase of thinking I was and hating myself for it. I am the middle one of three.

There is my sister Ino (drop-dead gorgeous), whose real name is Indigo and is two years older than I am. And then there is Gustavo, known as Gaara, Who is two years younger, So you see I really am stuck in the middle. An uncomfortable Position! Well, I think It Is. Gaara bieng the youngest, and a boy, is spoilt rotten. (Mum would deny this, but it its true.

She is the one who does the spoiling!) Ino, on the other hand, bieng the oldest is treated practically as an adult and allowed to do just whatever

she wants. At the time I am Writing about, when I got all fussed and botherd thinking I was Fat, my sister Ino was fourteen,which may seem a big age when you are only,say, six or seven, but is nowhere near as grown up as she liked to make out.

She was still only in year 9. My Auntie Megan, who is a teacher, says that year 9s are the pits. "think they know everything, and know absolutely nothing!" Ino was certainly convinced that she knew everything, especially about boys.

To hear her talk, you'd think she was the world's authority. She was boy mad. What do I mean, Was ? She still is! She's worse than ever! I suppose it is hard to avoid when you are so drop-dead gorgeous.

Ino has only to widen her eyes, wich are quite wide enought to begin with,and every boy on the block comes running. She ought by rights to be a

dumb blonde airhead.

I mean if there was any justice in the world, that is what she should be. But it is one of life's greatness unfairnesses that some people have brains as well as bodies. That's Ino for you. She is not a boffin, like gaara, but she can pass all her exams ok, no trouble at all, without doing so much as a single strokeof work, or so it seems to be.

Well I mean, the amount of socialising she does, she wouldn't have time to do any work. Even in Year 9 she was busy buzzing about all over the place. This is what I'm saying: she's the oldest, so she could get away with it. Nobody ever botherd to check where she was or who she was with. Actually, I suppose, really and truly, nobody ever botherd to

check a whole lot of things about any of us. About Ino and her boyriends, me and my fatness, Gaara and his secret worries. This is probably what comes with having a dad who is (in his words, not mine!) "Just a slob", and a mum who is a high flyer. It was dad who stayed home to look afte us when we were little, while mum clawed her way up the career lader.

It was what they both wanted. Dad enjoyed bieng a househusband; Mum enjoyed going out to work. She's into real estate (I always think it sounds more impressive than estate agent) and she pushes herself really hard. some days we hardly used to see her.

It was always dad who sent us off to school( seven crappy hours of our life) and was there for us when we came home at teatime. It was dad who played with us and read to us and tucked us up in bed. I think he made a good job of it, even though he calls himself a slob. By this he means that he is lazy, and perhaps there might be just a little bit of truth in it.

It is certainly true that he always found it far more important to stop and have a cuddle, or play a game, or go up to the park, then to do any housework. But that was OK, because so did we!

Mum used to despair that "the place is a pigsty!" Well, it wasn't very tidy, and the washing up didn't always get done, and sometimes you could write your name in the dust, but we didn't mind. We looked on it as one big playground. Poor Mum! She really likes everything to be neat and clean. And ordered. Dad has othe priorities. His one big passion is food. Unfortunately, it is a passio wich I share...

Ino is lucky:food leaves her completely cold. she can exit quite happily on a glass of milk and a lettuce leaf.

A/N so tell me what do you think? it was rushed a bit and its only part one but there's more coming sometime soon...yeah!


End file.
